Henry and June guest stars on the betty anne bongo show
Transcript Betty anne bongo: here are the guest stars "henry and june" (audience applauses) Henry: Welcome everybody we're henry and june from the tv show kablam! June: and today we are here to show you how to perform that stage. (audience wooing and cheering) Henry: it's been fun to play with dirt, getting grubby doesn't hurt June: but at the end of messy play Henry and June: it's time to clean the dirt away June: before I eat, I have a wash Henry: rub a dub, splish splash splosh Henry and June: this is what I always do, to wash off germs and stinky poo Henry: soap on my fingers and in between, make sure that they are really clean June: rinse and dry, then I'm done Henry and June: a wash with CBeebies is so much fun 2 Boys: Excellent! (audience cheering and wooing) Betty Anne Bongo: here's a next song. (audience cheering and wooing) Henry: Well I guess it would be nice If I could touch your body I know not everybody Has got a body like you, uhh But I've got to think twice Before I give my heart away And I know all the games you play Because I play them too Oh but I Need some time off from that emotion Time to pick my heart up off the floor Oh when that love comes down Without devotion Well it takes a strong man, baby But I'm showing you the door 'Cause I gotta have faith I gotta faith Because I gotta to have faith faith I gotta to have faith, faith, faith June: Baby I know you're asking me to stay Say please, please, please, don't go away You say I'm giving you the blues Maybe You mean every word you say Can't help but think of yesterday And another who tied me down to lover boy rules Before this river Becomes an ocean Before you throw my heart back on the floor Oh baby I reconsider My foolish notion Well I need someone to hold me But I wait for something more Yes I've gotta have faith Unh I gotta faith Because I gotta to have faith, faith, faith I gotta to have faith, faith, faith I just got to wait Because I got to have faith I gotta have faith I gotta, gotta, gotta have faith Henry and June: Before this river Becomes an ocean Before you throw my heart back on the floor Oh baby I reconsider My foolish notion Well I need someone to hold me But I wait for something more 'Cause I've gotta have faith Unh I gotta faith Because I gotta to have faith, faith, faith I gotta to have faith, faith, faith (audience cheering and wooing) Betty Anne Bongo: good song, henry and june. I really loved that song! Henry: why thank you, betty anne. you're a sweet kind little one. Betty Anne Bongo: aw thanks you guys.